A Blue Storm Comes
by Alcione Pendergast
Summary: Throughout the story of Fushigi Yuugi, the reader doesn't get to have an insight on Yui's thoughts all that often - at least not what she really feels. Yui spills out her heart in this wrenching song-fic.


Rogue-chan (forlorn_angel14@yahoo.com)

------------------------

~*A Blue Storm Comes*~

------------------------

Yay!  My first songfic!  And, keeping in mind that it is my first, don't flame me if it totally sucks.  ^_^ Most of the fanfics I do consisting of FY characters will involve Yui and the other members of Seiryuu.  I can't help but be attracted more so to Yui's hurt and the painful ordeal she's been through than to Miaka's constant cheeriness and the fact that she rarely has bad luck.  Yui is also one of my favorite role-play characters.  But, getting back to the point, most of my fics (if based on FY) will be about Yui-sama and her Seishi, and it is true with this songfic.  (After all, the title comes from the translated title of the Yui song Aoi Arashi.)

**!!!!Disclaimer!!!!!**

You should know the routine by now – Yui nor any of the other characters of Fushigi Yuugi belong to me, sadly, but rather to Yuu Watase.  For reference, song lyrics will be in italics.  I also wrote this a few months back when I was having hardships with my friend, and I felt much like this.  (Strangely enough, we're both fans of FY and categorize ourselves as such : I'm Yui-blonde hair, mature, the smarter of the two, and she's Miaka-darker hair, more immature, the ditzier one.  So, this fic works out perfectly.)

This songfic is written in consideration of Yui's point of view.

**Author's Notes**:  I don't know how to do this quite yet, but I'm learning..  As I improve, trust me, my works won't be spaced quite so badly.  ^_^;;

-------------------

A Blue Storm Comes

--------------------

_The lightening that came racing out of the sky_

_Is waiting for my voice_

_Picturing your face, I thought_

_I wanted to believe you_

How could this have happened?  How could she have done this!?  That... that... horrible excuse for a living creature, to call herself my best friend!  She's only a betrayer...  I can trust Nakago, though – can't I?  I believe in him... so I tell myself. Miaka... I wanted to believe you, too, but I can't do that now.  I've seen your ways.

_With welling anger_

_My heart was decided_

I really wanted to believe you Miaka, truly I did.  But, my heart is decided now.  I have made up my mind.  You are the enemy.  Nothing that you will, can or may say will make me change my mind.  What I feel in my heart will remain true to me.  You are the enemy. You are the one who deserted me.  Who left me to whoever would find me in the streets.  Nakago saved me – not you.  You are the enemy.

_Vanish forever, illusions who have loved me_

_It's best that I realize now_

_The pain of a heart that was betrayed_

_A blue storm comes_

I didn't want it to be this way, Miaka!  Why can't you see what's happening inside of me!?  I want to tell you everything... but my pride won't let me.  I have been betrayed, and now ... now you will pay, Yuuki Miaka.  You will pay with your life.

_The wind rages angrily_

_Even if the sky is destroyed_

_Yes, if my wish is granted_

_I won't have any such desire for a tomorrow_

What I strive for now... is to fulfill the wishes of my inner heart.  I am going to summon Seiryuu, even if it means destroying you in the process, Miaka.  Either way, you will be dead before it is all done.  Seiryuu will be summoned, and Suzaku and the country of Konan will come under Seiryuu and Kutou's power – if that is what Nakago wants.  As long as that is done, I will be happy.  I will not care for tomorrow, then, Miaka.  And you will not have a tomorrow.

_I'll make it so_

_You alone will never be happy_

But, until that day when I strip everything away from you, including life, I will make you miserable.  I will take everything from you Miaka, piece by piece.

You have made me hurt, and now I will make you hurt.  You will never have joy if I cannot have it.  Tamahome is first.  And then, slowly, the rest of your Seishi, one by one, until there is no one left in this world to care for you.  They'll all love _me. Or else be dead.  _

Don't worry – I'll come up with some way to let Keisuke know what happened...  I'll come up with something.  I am the smart one, after all.  You always were, and still continue to be, slow on the uptake.  I don't know why we even remained friends as long as we did.

_I don't need the kind of love_

_That gives me pity_

_I can't let anyone_

_Hurt me again_

_I'll take fate into my own hands_

You loved me because you felt sorry for me, didn't you?  That's still the only reason why you want to make up, isn't it?  You pity me because of my misfortune.  I'm the one who's alone – not you.  I'm the one who has been scarred, emotionally and physically – not you.  I don't need your love, not if it comes from pity.  You won't hurt me again, Miaka.  No one will.  I'll make all of this come out just the way I want it – I'll make my own fate.  

_Vanish forever, illusions I have loved_

_It's best that I realize now_

_The pain of a heart that was betrayed_

_A blue storm comes_

I used to care for you, but no more.  I despise you.  I hate you.  I loathe you.  I would give anything to see you dead.  I see now that you were never my true friend...  and, until that day that we meet in battle, I will think of you, Miaka.  Think of you, sitting all alone, without your precious Tamahome or your beloved Suzaku Seishi.  So, until that final day, I will get pleasure from stripping from you, part by part, your joy and happiness.

I want to forgive you, but I can't.  I'm sorry.  It just cannot happen now…  My obligations as Seiryuu no Miko must be met.  But I'm not worried.  I know you'll forgive me, Miaka – won't you?

Sleep well, Miaka... it may be the last chance you can.


End file.
